


Don't you worry child.

by thewholockedhobbit



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Hobbit RPF, fili - Fandom, kili - Fandom, the line of durin - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Brothers, Gen, Other, tbotfa, the battle of the five armies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 17:51:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1613960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewholockedhobbit/pseuds/thewholockedhobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The battle of the five armies is drawing to an end, and among the rubble, Fili and Kili lie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't you worry child.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so this is the first piece I've shared, and I'd really appreciate opinions, ratings etc. Thanks!

The battlefield fell silent of the roaring cries that had not long ago been echoing across the stretches of land beneath the mountain. A thick feeling of shame and regret hung on the air casting shadows of sorrow in every crevice. Bodies lay motionless on the ground, features barely recognisable on their empty faces. Arrows bulged out of the bodies of the still, and those who lay calling out in agonising pain held the various weapons out of their bodies, like some sort of symbol of defeat.  
Fili awoke; face down in the dirty, blood-stained battleground. His once golden braids now stuck to his scarred cheeks, whereas they once flowed freely down to his chest, and were left a dark brown colour from the mud that had been holding them on the ground. He was struck down with a sudden surge of panic- where was his younger brother, Kili? His Uncle Thorin would never… His uncle…  
Memories came flowing back to Fili’s mind. He and Kili had been ploughing through the Orcs and Goblins that stood before them on the field when they came across their uncle laying on his back- his foes surrounding him at every possible turn. He had been stuck down by arrows, swords and daggers, and the pain was visible in his dying eyes. There was no decision needed. Fili and Kili must defend their dearest uncle, and protect the honour of the line of Durin. They charged into the scene with not even a backwards glance. Kili brought forth his bow and eagerly drew his first arrow from his quiver. Fili, on the other hand, brought out his two swords, and was the first of the pair to strike the unsuspecting crowd of foes. One by one the enemies fell down until finally, it seemed to Fili that all had fallen silent. His mind was a mess. He could not spare a thought for anyone, but his poor dying uncle, who had a proud smile stretched across his dirt stained face. One would hardly recognise him as the King under the Mountain. No words were uttered from the King’s dry lips, but he simply stared into his nephew’s eyes. His chest was rising higher and higher with every painful breath he struggled to draw into his battered lungs. Fili lent down and put one arm around his uncle’s head. Blood dripped from his dark black hair onto Fili’s tunic. With one final exhale, Thorin’s eyes closed and he was gone…  
Fili wasn’t sure if it was the scars and injuries that had been picked up during the battle, or the grief that had overcome him, but at this point he merely stumbled away, lay on the floor and lost all consciousness. But no matter how much he had wanted to chase his uncle’s soul up towards the light, he had woken up…  
He peered around a rock- he could see the mound-like form of bodies that was the battle scene where he had let his uncle go. But he could not see any sign of his brother wandering around. Balin and Bombur could be made out on the opposite side of the field, clearly also searching for their friend’s possible corpses. Their silhouettes danced on the horizon as they stumbled their way past the deceased, adding a sense of beauty and whimsy to an otherwise grim atmosphere. Fili walked forward, though still his eyes were transfixed on the pair that had accompanied him this far along the journey. Suddenly he felt a clunk from beneath his foot. He had stumbled upon the braid clasp from the back of Kili’s hair, and not surprisingly, at the end of the braid was his dearest brother!  
“Brother!” Fili exclaimed, though his joy was soon overcome by grief. His younger sibling, Kili, was in no fit state to reply. “Brother? Brother, Kili please reply- I’ve been worried sick!” Fili pestered. Still no reply. Kili simply tilted his head up towards that of his brothers and stared longingly. He was trying to put on a brave face, but Fili knew his brother too well. Fili stared back down at the young dwarf’s eyes. They were the eyes of a naïve, vulnerable warrior. For all of Kili’s life he had been strong, yet dependant on his older brother. He was stubborn and fought for what he wanted, yet at the same time relied on Fili when times got hard. Though he would not admit it, this was one of those times. The golden sparks on the rims of his eyes at once seem to burst like fireworks on a summer’s eve. Tears rolled down the young dwarf’s bloody cheeks, leaving a trail of clarity through the dirt that was gathered upon his pale skin. Kili parted his dry trembling lips;  
“Fili…” he muttered. “We do well?” The words could barely part from his mouth, and the pain of trying to form a sentence was apparent to Fili.  
“Uncle is in a happier place, my dear brother. We did all we could, but I’m afraid this is how it was destined to be” Kili’s head slumped back down, his eyes fixed on where his uncle’s body remained. His face screwed up, and silently he wept.  
Fili leant down by Kili’s motionless body. His eyes traced down, identifying every arrow and every open wound. He found his hand subconsciously making its way along Kili’s arm and down to his stomach. His hand grabbed at the material of the blood stained tunic and along with Kili he began to weep silently. Silence hung around the air for what seemed a lifetime before suddenly the young Dwarf muttered;  
“Don’t leave me, brother?” Kili’s head had tilted towards his brothers and his eyes were now looking pleadingly into Fili’s.  
“Oh, brother I would never leave your side. Do you remember when you were just a little Dwarfling and you stumbled and grazed your knee? I promised you on that day that I would always be here to look after you when you fell. You have fallen, and I shall not rest until I see you better.” Fili gently replied, slightly taken aback by the fact his brother thought he would leave him to suffer on his own.  
“You promise?” Kili chuckled to himself, his eyes closing and a grin forming on his face as if remembering the good old days of his childhood.   
“I promise” Fili replied, quietly chuckling alongside his brother, enjoying the time that they had together.   
Kili looked down at his own body. Arrows had formed a sort of assault course on his torso, but despite this he kept on grinning to himself.  
“Funny, isn’t it, how the weapons I grew up using to defend my life is now going to be the death of me…” And on that grim note he laughed at the top of his lungs, throwing his head back to the ground.  
“Don’t you say such a thing, brother!” but Fili couldn’t help but smile at his brothers bravery and cheerfulness. “We will get through this. I promised mama before we left on this journey that I would keep you safe…” Kili looked un-phased by this comfort; in fact it was hard to tell whether he had even listened… His youth was clear in that moment. He had leant himself up on one elbow and was clasping one of the many arrows dug into his skin. With not one sign of action he quickly jerked the arrow out of his body. A cry of searing pain echoed across the field. Kili’s head collapsed back down onto the ground with a thud, his whole body became tense and his legs squirmed in agony. The smile was long gone, and had been replaced by a tsunami of tears and a frown of pain. His eyes opened and closed, blinking out the salty tears as he stared up towards the sky. Fili scrambled up to Kili’s head, and he grabbed hold of his brother’s fragile face. Though he was looking down from the opposite way, he still managed to look into Kili’s eyes.  
“Kili, brother, listen to me! Look into my eyes!” Fili shouted in utter desperation. Kili’s breathing slowed down slightly, and he began to shake, the tears still streaming down his innocent face.   
“I’m so scared, Fili…” Kili admitted through a surrendering voice.   
“I know, brother, I know, for I am too… But please, I insist you stay with me. I would be nothing without you. Nothing. I need you…” and with that Fili broke down, resting his trembling forehead on Kili’s. Kili slowly lifted his limp hand up towards Fili’s head, and clung to the roots of his hair. Fili could feel his fingertips gently rustling through the muddy locks. Moments passed and eventually Fili opened his eyes and peered round to see Kili’s face. A smile was once again resting on his sobbing face.  
“Fili?” whispered Kili.  
“Yes, brother?”  
“I love you” Kili answered, his grip tightening on his brother’s hair and his breath became deeper and more painful. Suddenly all was quiet and Kili’s hand dropped to the ground. Fili remained sitting by his brother’s head, not daring to move from the cold body.  
“…I love you too…” Fili replied, though nobody was there anymore. Nobody could acknowledge his declaration. It was too late…  
Alone, silently Fili cried. The world around him seemed to slow down, not even the calls of the other Dwarves could draw him away from the grief he was feeling. Why had fate struck him so harshly? What had he done to deserve this pain? His stomach felt tight and he began to feel light headed. The world was spinning and his tears were blinding him. He screamed out into the sky, before falling down once more to his brother’s side. There he curled into a ball and hoped, prayed even, that he too would die. For hours he lay there holding his brothers stiff, ice cold hand, silently sobbing and waiting. Blood drained from the deep set wounds all over his body and slowly he slipped from consciousness… He was once more on his way to find his brother and his uncle. He was once more on his way to happiness…


End file.
